Help!
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: They all think Taiga is dead after a lie is told but the truth is trapped in the attic
1. Chapter 1

Help!

Ryuuji ran through the hot summer air, he was almost there, Taiga's parents house was in sight, she'd been living there for the last five years, Minorn & Kitamura were running behind him, all of them wanting to see their small friend

Ryuuji knocked on the door & Taiga's mother opened "Oh hello, um, who are you?"

Minorin smiled "We're Taiga's friends! We came to see her"

The woman bit her lip "Come in"

The three walked in "Where's Taiga?" Kitamura asked, examing the pictures the house contained

The woman frowned "Taiga died two years ago..."

Ryuuji felt as if he'd been stabbed "H-How?"

"She was murdered in her sleep..."

Minorin fell to her knees "No...Way"

Ryuuji felt as if he was going to faint, he'd never get poked in the eyes, kicked or punched again by a doll-like girl who he had fallen in love with

Kitamura stared at the floor & placed a hand on Minorin's shoulder before looking back up at the woman "I'm sorry for your loss "

The woman gave a small smiled & nodded

Minorin & Kitamura had to drag Ryuuji out of the house, he was in too much shock to move, once they were outside he fell to his knees "Two years..." He looked up at the sky "She's been gone for...Two years"

Minorin frowned "I know, I can't believe we never knew"

"I never got to tell her that I loved her" Ryuuji said quietly "Now, she'll never know"

Kitamura smiled "I bet she already does"

Ryuuji chuckled "I bet she's calling me a disgusting dog right now..."

Taiga was banging on the attic window "Ryuuji! Help me!" She shouted, what the woman said was a lie, Taiga was locked up in the attic "Ryuuji!" She shouted again, but the boy didn't hear her once, tears fell down her face "RYUUJI!" He didn't notice no matter how many times she shouted it, he started to walk away "No!" She fell to her knees "No...Why?"

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~

Authors note...Sorry if I tricked you, heehee.

But, I am thinking about adding another chapter but I need some ideas. Sadly when I try to do it on my own, everyone well, dies(I'm a terrible person, I know)0

So? Any ideas?

Love From CuteKuriboh 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuji had the hard time of telling Yasuko that Taiga was gone, in which Yasuko had broken down in tears "Why? She was such a cute girl! Ryuuji, why?" The blonde woman had cried into her sons shoulder, as if Taiga was her child "You need to look further into this Ryuuji, don't give up this easily"

Ryuuji looked at his mother in shock "But her parents, surely they wouldn't of lied"

Yasuko shook her head "I don't like those people Ryuuji, they give off this bad aura, they don't want the best for Taiga, they want the worst! I'm not willing to give up this easily, we have to find her!"

Ryuuji shook his head "Mother, don't. She's gone, you have to accept that" The blue haired male sighed before walking to his room "I'm going to sleep!" He said before closing the bedroom door, his gaze fell onto Taiga's bedroom window, how he missed seeing the small girl calling him a 'Stupid dog'. Ryuuji shook his head "I love you Taiga..." He said quietly to himself before lying down & allowing himself to fall into an un peaceful sleep

* * *

><p><em>Taiga was sitting in the corner of the attic, it must of been freezing since the small figure was shivering or was that because of her uncontrollable sobbing?<em>

_"OI! STOP CRYING YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" A man in a white suit shouted, obviously not impressed with his daughters crying, a woman walked to his side "WE GIVE YOU A PERFECT HOME & YOU STILL WANT TO RUN OFF WITH SOME BOY WITH BLUE HAIR?" _

_The small figure winced "I love him, I love him, I love him!" She shouted, trying to make her point_

_"YOU LOVE HIM? He would never love you back. He instantly believed you were dead" The man said before kicking the sobbing girl in the head, making her fall to the floor, a small stream of blood falling from her forehead "Ryuu...Ji"_

* * *

><p>Ryuuji shot up "Taiga!" He shouted, panting. He quickly stood up &amp; snapped open his computer before typing 'Aisaka Taiga' into the search bar. Ryuuji's threatening eyes widened "Yasuko was right...I need to save her, I let her out of my sight again..." He quickly got dressed before running out of his small house, not bothering to tell Yasuko.<p>

The blue haired male walked to the bus stop, he was going to save his Plamtop Tiger, he was going to save his little bundle of fake strength, most importantly, he was going to kick Taiga's parents asses.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji sat on the bus, but not like the first time he was on the bus to visit Taiga, when he was excited, this time he was angry. Ryuuji clenched his fists, today he would live up to his delinquent name.<p>

The bus had finally gotten to the end of its route, the angry eighteen year old stepped of, but not before saying 'Thanks' to the bus driver. Ryuuji made his way to Taiga's home.

Once he was at the door, he knocked loudly, Taiga's mother answering "I thought I told you Taiga's gone" Ryuuji clenched his fists "How can you lie about your daughters death? TAIGA, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He quickly ran into the house, his dream flashing into his head "The attic..." Ryuuji whispered to himself before running upstairs & pulling the ladders to the the attic down.

* * *

><p>Ryuuji walked on the floorboards of the attic, each time the foor creeked<p>

"Ryuuji, no, it's a trap..."

"Wha-?"

THUMP

A man grinned "Taiga will stay with us..."

* * *

><p>Ryuuji's eyes slowly opened, finding himself tied up in the attic, next to an unconsious Taiga "Taiga! Taiga, wake up!" Ryuuji said quickly, in hopes Taiga would wake up but she just stayed there.<p>

"So, you figured us out? You came back to get her? Let me guess, because you love her? How pathetic can you get?" The woman asked, sounding unimpressed

"Why are you doing this to Taiga?" Ryuuji asked, his voice demanding

"Ryuu...Ji, I love you..." A small voice said "Please run, get away, I don't want you hurt..."

Ryuuji looked down at Taiga "I wont leave you here..." He whispered, using the knife to cut away the last piece of rope before he stood(How could you of doubted Ryuuji came prepared?) "How could you do this to your own daughter, have you even fed her?" The boy picked Taiga up "I will not forgive you for this!" Ryuuji kicked the attic window, making it smash to pieces before jumping out, making sure he protected Taiga. Once he had landed harshly on the floor he took out his phone before dialing 999 "Help..." Was all he managed to say before passing out.

End

* * *

><p>This is it. The final chapter, I'm not going to make another one this time!<p>

I'll leave it up to your imagination to think of what happens next!

R&R


End file.
